highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Le Fay Pendragon
Le Fay Pendragon is a member of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with Khaos Brigade. She is a witch who is a descendant of Morgan le Fay, as well as the legendary King Arthur, and the younger sister of Arthur Pendragon. Appearance A cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes; appearing to be around the same age as a middle schooler. Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. In Volume 11, she changed her dress to a Japanese school girl uniform consisting of a grey blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black shoes while retaining her trademark hat and cape. Personality Le Fay is a happy, enthusiastic and outgoing young woman; She often displays an expressive face. She is also shown to be very polite, addressing everyone, enemy or friend, with the honorific "sama". History A magician from the House of Pendragon, Le Fay was previously part of the Magician Association "Golden Dawn" where she acquired all her spells, including forbidden magic. When Arthur left the House of Pendragon to join the Khaos Brigade Le Fay followed her brother out of concern for him. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon She appears in Volume 9, and summons Gogmagog at Vali's orders, who then proceeds to annihilate the monsters created by Annihilation Maker. She is also responsible for luring the original Sun Wukong to Kyoto to assist Issei and his friends. In Volume 11, she (along with Kuroka and Fenrir) appears at the Hyoudou Residence as a bodyguard for Ophis. When the team is attacked by Cao Cao and Georg, she and Kuroka activate a magic circle that swaps Vali for Fenrir, and thus allowing Vali to fight Cao Cao. Despite this, Vali and Gremory teams still lose. She later gives the Excalibur Ruler to Irina Shidou so that she can repair the Ex-Durandal, then creates a transportation magic circle and takes Xenovia and Irina with her. At the beginning of Volume 12, she is seen hiding at the Gremory Palace with the rest of the Vali Team while their leader is recovering. She is later seen in the Realm of the Dead, attacking Hades' Grim Reapers. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14 she and Kuroka move into the Hyoudou Residence as semi-permanent residents, with Le Fay apologizing, every time Kuroka makes a mess. Issei later asks her to teach him about magic/demonic powers and how to increase and make better use of his own demonic powers. She was absent when Khaos Brigade attacked because Vali called her and Kuroka to assist him with his own battle. She appears again in Volume 15, explaining the reason for her absence during the Magician's attack. Kuroka then recommends Le Fay as a candidate for Issei's contract Magician, but Ravel Phenex turns her down due to her affiliation with the Vali Team. However, Ravel does interview her and discovers that Le Fay actually surpasses her criteria for the position. In Volume 16, Le Fay participates in the meeting where D×D is formed. Issei also chooses her as his contracted magician after the Vali Team is pardoned for their crimes and Arthur requests that Issei look out for Le Fay. Le Fay officially became Issei's contracted Magician in Volume 17 (with Ravel preparing the ritual). She also expresses an interest in going on a date with Issei. Powers & Abilities Expert Magician: As a descendant of the legendary witch, Morgan Le Fay, Le Fay is a very proficient Magician. Her magical abilities ranges from Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Fairy magic and teleportation circles. She has also mentioned her knowledge of many forbidden spells. Contract: She had also made pacts with Fenrir and Gogmagog, whom she can summon at need. Trivia *Le Fay's height is 150 cm. (4 feet 11 inches), as stated in an issue of Dragon Magazine. *Le Fay is a huge fan of Oppai Dragon. *Le Fay is the only one of Team Vali who has any degree of talent in cooking; if she isn't around, Vali and the others resort to eating instant cup noodles. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Vali Team Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD